Investigation of possible reversibility of structural and neurophysiological anomalies occurring after unilateral visual deprivation and experimental strabismus in the visual system of macaques. Application of Cajal's reduced silver method for the demonstration of monocular input to the striate cortex in macaques. Histology of the normal lateral geniculate nucleus in infant monkeys. Electron microscopic study of cells in normal and visually deprived portions of the lateral geniculate nucleus in the macaque. Structural and neurophysiologic aspects of experimentally produced anisometropia in macaques.